Learn to Fly
by HappyCamper94
Summary: Learning to fly isn't all bad... Hermione seems to think that Blaise Zabini is a much better teacher than Madame Hooch but you didn't hear that... Fluff, rated T just to be on the safe side. Post-war, my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, all sorts of constructive criticism accepted.

Summary: Learning to fly isn't all that bad... Hermione seems to think Blaise Zabini is a better teacher than Madame Hooch (but you didn't hear that...)

Rating: T to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

Chapter 1: Just Relax.

Hermione Granger sat in the stands of the newly rebuilt Quidditch pitch; the war had somehow demolished most of it. Harry, Ron and Ginny were flying around with pitch with Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom. She was having trouble not looking down at the ground; it was bad enough being up high in the stands, let alone a broom! She didn't know how her friends could stand it.

After sitting and flat out refusing Ron's offers to teach her how to fly, she heard footsteps. Lowering her gaze to the seat next to her, she smiled at Blaise Zabini. Hermione and Blaise were now good friends, the war severing any unfriendliness between the two; they had been in each other's classes for years.

"Hi, Blaise. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, smiling up at the comical, slightly chubby Blaise.

"Oh, nothing, just here to see my lovely Gryffindor Princess," He said, waggling his eyebrows at Hermione. She really liked Blaise, for four years she had him in her classes. But she hadn't told anyone.

"Oh, is my knight in shining armour here to rescue me from the terrible dragon?" She asked dramatically, placing her hands over her heart and pretending to swoon in her seat.

"Nope, I'm here to teach _you_ how to fly!" He exclaimed, his bubbly grin on his dark-skinned face.

Hermione looked up in fright. "What?!"

"You heard. Now get on the broom." Blaise commanded, though he was still smiling. He held his Firebolt out to her, tilting his head as if to say, 'I dare you.'

Hermione sank back into her seat, looking up at the grinning Blaise. "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Fly." She stood up and poked Blaise in the chest to emphasise her words. "Ever."

Blaise kept grinning. "You know you want to." He said flirtatiously. Hermione froze, and then said with an air of defeat, "Fine. You win. But I get to teach you how to knit." She said darkly as she grabbed his Firebolt and placed it between her legs. She felt Blaise hop on behind her.

She froze again; she could feel him rubbing up against her. "Just relax," Hermione felt Blaise's hot breath tickle her ear. "Just relax." She let go of her rigid muscles, and she melted into Blaise. He placed his arms around her to grab hold of the broom.

"You ready?" He whispered his breath warm and ticklish again. "As ready as I'll ever be." She replied, and as she felt Blaise kick off, she turned so that her head was against Blaise's chest and her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes, Mione," He said, and Hermione reluctantly opened her cinnamon eyes and looked up into Blaise's near black ones. Seeing his smile reflected in his eyes, she looked around. It was breathtaking, it really was. She could see the lake, the mountains, the forest, her friends playing Quidditch, even Hogsmeade.

"I thought the same thing when I first went flying," Blaise said, and she noticed him watching her. She smiled. "Thank you Blaise. It's beautiful up here." She felt a slight pressure on her shoulder and looked down. Blaises chin was resting on her shoulder and his hands were sliding down the broom handle to hers. "Just relax," he told her again.

His hands met hers.

His eyes connected with hers.

For a long moment, they sat there, allowing the electricity the felt to flow to every inch of them.

His lips connected with hers.

For a second Hermione could remember nothing. Time had stopped. She was kissing Blaise, they were sitting on a broomstick... and his lips were like nothing Hermione had ever tasted. She had wanted him so badly, that when she finally had him, she wanted nothing else.

When they surfaced for air, they noticed it was getting dark. Smiling shyly at each other, Blaise led Hermione's hands, steering the broom, until they were almost at the castle doors. Looking over at the Quidditch pitch, she saw all of her friends still playing. She touched down with Blaise and hopped off the broom with a spring in her step.

They looked at each other momentarily, before Hermione all but jumped on Blaise and was attacking his lips with her own. Time had stopped again. They pulled apart, breathing heavily. Blaise's cheeks were flushed, and Hermione was sure hers were as well. She couldn't remember ever feeling this contented, yet feeling like she wanted to jump, scream, run, do things with Blaise she had only ever thought she could think about.

So instead she hugged him, and whispering into his ear, said "Thank you Blaise. For everything. I'll talk to you straight after dinner," She promised, kissed him quickly on the lips and ran inside, all the way up to her Head Girl's dorm. At that moment, she was glad she had a portrait door and passageway leading right to the Head boy's dorm, which happened to be... Blaise Zabini.

Throwing herself on her bed, she sat and thought about how good her life was. Good grades, the war was over, and now. Just this afternoon she had been afraid to fly, to just jump on a broom. But 

now she could do that, and all thanks to a boy... a boy who she had thought about constantly for four years.

She got changed into her 'inside clothes' – the clothes she wore inside the slightly warmer castle than the grounds – and brushed her hair. She practically flew down the seven floors to the Great Hall for dinner. She pushed open the doors and sat down next to Ginny, and across from Harry and Ron, the three having obviously just come back from the Quidditch pitch, with their warmer clothes still on and their cheeks pink.

They chatted for a bit while eating, Hermione not mentioning it to any of them what had happened practically right above them while they were immersed in their game.

Hermione looked up and met Blaise's eyes. He winked at Hermione. Her heart felt like it was about to burst and melt at the same time. This must have shown because Ginny looked concernedly at her and said "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just 'girl stuff' going on right now." She said, feigning PMS.

Dinner finished five minutes later, and Hermione got squished up against someone familiar in the mad scramble to leave the great hall.

"Fancy seeing you here." She turned, meeting Blaise's eyes once again. "Ypu wanted to talk?"

Hermione smiled up at him. She had an idea. "Yeah, meet me in my room in about an hour."

Blaise winked at her again, then whispered seductively in her ear, "Oh, getting a bit kinky there aren't we?"

Hermione gave him a smile and elbowed him in the ribs. "Fine, I'll come fully dressed." Laughing, Hermione left the hall and ran up past Ginny, Ron and Harry without waiting for them, causing them to think something was wrong with her.

"What's up with her then?" Ron asked, in an annoyed voice.

Seriously, Ron, she's got girl trouble, don't get involved." Ginny said in a patronising voice.

Hermione, however was getting ready for the night ahead, she was sure Blaise would love it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs rightfully to the wonderful JK Rowling, and I would never say I did, 'cause I can't afford a lawsuit from the richest woman in Europe. **

Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with half yearlies... and... Bebo... shifty

I just want to say thanks to LittleRedOne, whom I would recommend to everyone, her stories really are genius.

Chapter 2: "I was expecting strip poker!"

Blaise whistled as he walked down the passageway to Hermione's room. It was a lot of hard work, walking from one end of the dungeons to the other end of the Seventh floor, and up a tower. But it was _way_ worth it.

So there he was, whistling a Muggle tune his dad always sung – Do Wah Diddy, it was apparently called. He climbed up the ladder to her tower dorm, and got up to the landing. He knocked on her door and walked straight in.

Hermione was sitting on her bed, immersed in some book called Macbeth, and didn't notice Blaise as he leant on the doorframe. Only when he started whistling again, she looked up in suprise. Blaise's breathe caught up in his throat. This is what he'd wanted for years, never allowed to have, and now he had her. He loved the way her eyes reflected whatever facial expression she wore. He loved the way she spoke with so much passion and love. He loved the way seh topped him in every exam and assignment. He loved her so much he was willing to jump in front of an _Avada Kedavra_ for her.

He looked into Hermione's eyes as he walked to her, took the book out of her hands and placed it on the bed. Only then he noticed Hermione was in her pajama's. Blue flannel pants and a yellow Wiggles jumper.

"Lovely clothes," he said, grinning like a little boy again. Hermione gave him a sarcastic look, then smiled.

"You didn't wear your pajama's, then?" She inquired.

"Nope, why?" He answered.

Hermione laughed. "Because I was going to suggest a sleepover!" She exclaimed. Blaise looked like he was going to burst. "A sleepover?! With me?!"

Hermione looked at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Yep, we were going to give each other makeovers, talk about our feelings, have pillow fights, stuff ourselves, you know, the whole shebang."

Blaise's looke of suprise and happiness turned to one of horror and disbelief.

"I was kidding, you know." Hermione's voice shook with laughter at his facials. Blaise poked his tongue out at her. "Real mature, Blaise." She replied.

They laughed. Blaise put his arms arounf Hermione and she melted into them. Blaise loved the feel of her wrapped up in him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Blaise asked, looking down at Hermione . She looked up at him, frowning slightly, and said, "Did you really mean it? All those kisses and stuff? You want to be with me?" Blaise smiled. "Yeah, only if you want –" Hermione cut him off with her lips. Blaise thought they were the sweetest thing her had ever tasted. They were like silk.

Breaking apart, Hermione looked up at him. "Stay tonight? I'll do you a favour and cut out the makeovers." They laughed. "Of course!" Blaise replied, grinning like a fool.

Hermione was also grinning. "Ok, awesome. Hang on a second, 'll go grab you a pair of pyjamas. You'd probably fit into Harry's." With that she left through the door that opened into the Common Room.

Blaise leant back on the bed. He looked at her pictures, the non moving ones of her as a child and her family, and also the moving ones of her, Harry, Ron, and her friends. Then he noticed one of her walking and laughing with Blaise standing next to her and continuously grinning and laughing.

Hermione walked back in with the pair of reg and gold pants and walked over to where Blaise was standing, lokking at her pictures. He was smiling at the one where he had just told her a Muggle joke she had never heard before. "Hey," She said. Blaise turned around, and grinned at the pants. "Lovely. I get to be a Gryffindork for a night!" He said, laughing at the expression on Hermione's face.

"Yep, thats right. 'Cept the Gryff boys don't get to spend the night in the Head Girl's room, kissing." She said, laughing at the gleeful expression on his face. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Just as the kiss started to get heated, Hermione's door opened and Ron pranced in, his eyes closed. When he opened them, he stared with shock at the two of them...

There you go, a little cliffie. Sorry it's so short, I'm still not used to ff.

Heidi


	3. Chapter 3

Ron started shouting. "HERMIONE!"

What surprised both boys was Hermione's reply. "Ron, Blaise and I are seeing each other. Can you please leave?"

Ron's ears turned red. "Hermione, He's a Slytherin. And second, I thought we had something together. AND third, when did this happen?"

Hermione smiled. "Ron, I know he's a Slytherin. But he's not a Death Eater. We do have something, friendship. And this happened today. While everyone was playing Quidditch."

Ron glared at the two of them, then stormed out, presumably to tell the whole of Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione walked over to the door and closed it, then turned back to Blaise. "Well, that went well. Be prepared for s few more interruptions during the night." Sure enough, the door opened again and Ginny pounced on Hermione and hugged her. "Hermione, I am so proud of you!" She let go and turned to Blaise. "Treat her like the princess she is."

Blaise smiled. "You underestimate my abilities, Ginny." Blaise walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny smiled back and turned around to leave. But before she did, she said "Oh, and Harry told Ron to leave you two alone, Seamus didn't care, Neville is happy for you, and Dean and Luna already knew. By the way, their together aswell. Well, see you later!" She left.

Hermione looked at blaise and smiled. "Well, shall you get changed?" Blaise laughed and walked into her private bathroom. One of the perks of being Head Girl.

He closed the door after him. Blaise turned around, and looked at Hermione's bathroom. Big and clean, like her bedroom. Except this room had a yellowish theme. Her walls appeared to have rubber duck on them. He laughed.

He walked over to her shampoos and smelled them. They smelled just like her. He stripped off and noticed a small 'problem'. Blaise groaned. He decided to take care of it after. He put his boxers on, which fitted him okay. He walked out, trying to hide his erection. Hermione however, noticed straight away. She started laughing. Blaise looked confused and scandalised.

"And just what is so funny?" Hermione, still laughing, took a pointed glance in the direction of Blaise's nether-regions. Blaise took one look down there aswell, and embarrassed realisation crossed his face. This only proved to make Hermione laugh harder.

Blaise walked over to his girlfriend and started tickling her. She laughed harder. "Stop! Stop!" She shouted, in hysterical laughter. Blaise started laughing aswell. "Is it funny now? Huh? Huh?"

She crashed to the floor, bringing Blaise down with her. They stopped laughing after realising they had caused so much noise. Hermione glanced at her clock. "Crap, Blaise, it's ten thirty! We have classes tomorrow!"

They climbed into Hermione's bed, with Hermione being enveloped by Blaise's arms. She didn't mind that he had a little bit of flab on him, in fact she loved him for it. She thought it made him like a 

gummy bear. Hermione drifted off to sleep, with Blaise trying to imagine his family's faces when they met his girl. He decided to leave it till later to figure out, and drifted off to sleep, with a kiss on Hermione's forehead.


End file.
